blackstarlingfandomcom-20200215-history
Creatures
Post-Apocolyptia has not been kind to the creatures of Earth. Radiation has caused all sorts of monstrous mutations in a lot of animals, turning many of them into barely recognizable forms, far from what you're used to seeing. Some animals have remained completely unchanged, like most dogs, and some are hideously mutated like brahmin, which are the new version of cows. Below is a list of canon creatures for reference which may be used in the story. Feel free to submit your own ideas to be added to the list. Humanoid Creatures Ghouls - A normal ghoul was once a normal human, except that they were exposed to too much radiation. They mostly resemble zombies, but are otherwise the same person they were before the radiation poisoning. : Feral Ghouls - These are ghouls who have lost their ability to reason and have become aggressive. They wear only the remains of whatever clothing they were wearing when they went feral and are quite skeletal in appearance compared to the more fleshy normal ghouls. Super Mutants - Greenish-yellow skinned humanoid brutes. As a human mutates into a super mutant, its muscular and skeletal systems develop rapidly while mental faculties diminish. Most sexual characteristics are eliminated, transforming the subject into an almost asexual state. They typically possess advanced weapons and equipment and are quite aggressive. Trogs - There are several Trogs residing in The Pitt, formerly Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Due to the town's infestation with the Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion, around 20% of the populace have transformed into these wild, chattering monstrosities, hiding in darkness and attacking anything on sight. They appear as naked, monkey-like humanoids with long, gangly arms and legs, crawling on all fours. It is rare to see them as far south as Duke's, but not impossible. Non-Humanoid Creatures Birds - Most birds remain unchanged. Bloatflies - Common, mutated flies, many times larger than their ancestors. They are very aggressive and attack by slinging their eggs so that their larva has food when the prey lies dead. They are typically nothing more than an annoyance. Brahmin - Mutated, two headed cattle used as pack animals as well as for food and farming purposes. Centaurs - Misshapen, mutated creatures that often serves as guard dogs to Super Mutants. There are somewhat humanoid in appearance, yet have six arms that they use as legs. Deathclaws - Enormous, agile, and strong iguana creatures created through genetic engineering. They are roughly ten feet tall at adulthood and have horns as well as large razor sharp claws. Their build gives them incredible speed, resiliance and strength in close combat, making them an extreme threat at all times. Dogs - Remain unchanged. Most of them have gone back to their feral form, travel in packs and may attack on sight. Giant Ants - Their exoskeleton isn't particularly thick but it can turn aside weak attacks. Their mandibles can cut through most leather and plastic with ease, even snapping bones on a lucky shot. Giant ants become particularly aggressive when their queen is threatened. Mirelurks - Bipedal, mutant crabs surrounded by a thick armor which is hard to penetrate. Their face is their only real weak spot, but is small, surrounded by shell, and hard to hit. Mole Rats - Giant hairless aggressive and stupid rodents. Radroaches - Giant cockroaches that feed on the dead, but will attack living things occasionally. They are a very minimal threat. Radscorpions - Giant mutated versions of the Emporer scorpion. Yao Guai - Mutated black bears that are stronger and deadlier than their predecessors. They are truly formidable foes and not simple hunting prey.